1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular-based surveillance systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to video and audio recording of events by a vehicular-based surveillance system.
2. Discussion of Background
Vehicular surveillance by video camera can augment police activities. A properly made video recording of an arrest and the circumstances preceding the arrest can add considerably to the credibility of the arresting officer's courtroom testimony as to the existence of probable cause for the arrest.
Vehicular-based surveillance systems for producing a recording of arrests are known. A description of the use of video cameras for documenting the arrest of traffic offenders in Creve Coeur, Mo., can be found in an Oct. 17, 1971 issue of Parade Magazine, for example. See also the system of Peterson described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,904. Others have developed systems for use by a motorist to provide his or her own record of events and for other private purposes, such as for providing proof of insurance claims. See the devices of Conte in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,354 and of Michetti in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,463.
Several considerations are important in the design of vehicular mounted surveillance systems. Since such systems are usually installed after purchase of the vehicles, it is important that the surveillance equipment be easily accommodated within the vehicle and not interfere with driving or interior features of the vehicle. The system needs to be compact, not only to minimize its space requirements but to be discrete and unobtrusive. The Peterson system, for example, uses a vault in the trunk. However, police carry a substantial amount of gear in the trunks of police cars. Furthermore, changing a tape requires stopping the vehicle and opening the trunk and vault. The surveillance system needs to be easy to use but flexible and practical enough to meet a variety of situations. Most importantly, the quality of evidence it presents will depend on how well its components function individually and as a unit and its ease of operation.